


Dark Times

by jhunieilarde



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde
Summary: Set during season 3 finale. Raquel revealed a secret to Sergio while hiding at the farm house. Will he be able to save her while continuing with the plan? Will she be able to hold on or will she give in and betray the man she loves? I DO NOT OWN MONEY HEIST. #serquel
Relationships: Bogotá/Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez, Denver | Daniel Ramos/Mónica Gaztambide, Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Rio | Aníbal Cortés/Tokyo | Silene Oliveira
Comments: 41
Kudos: 182





	1. Surprise

The sound of the engine running and the computer beeping kept playing in Raquel’s head over and over again. Sergio took the turn to drive the ambulance into the woods. Their argument few minutes ago running on a loop in her ears. I beat you at this game, he said. Was it all a game for him? Was she just some sort of a consolation prize he got aside from the money from the Royal Mint? Thing is, she never felt like that when they were at the island. She was happy. They were happy. Since the heist started, it’s like a switch has been pressed with Sergio. He became The Professor and she’s losing him. The way he told her she’s the weakest link, her stomach turned upside down. There was fury in his eyes she never recognized.

Her hand fell on her stomach involuntarily. How on earth is she going to tell him now? She found out few days before the heist and at first she was skeptical. She’s not that young but it’s true they’re not using contraceptives. She secretly bought a test and it confirmed her suspicion. She hadn’t told anyone except the mirror. Heist first, she thought. She will tell him once the heist is done. It’s only a couple of days and she doesn’t want to distract Sergio. She knows it will change a lot for him and she’s not yet sure if he wants it.

“Are you ready? We have to go?” Sergio yelled from the driver’s seat.

Now, they are about to jump from a moving vehicle to escape the police that are chasing them.

“I’m ready!” she yelled back.

Raquel opened the door and jumped. It hurts as soon as her body made contact on the rough ground. Years of training prepared her for this type of situation so it didn’t take her long to get up and start running. Sergio’s plan is to climb up the trees and hide for couple of hours. It is a good plan except the fact that she doesn’t know how to climb trees. She has gears but she never climbed any trees before in her life. She didn’t practice at the monastery. The plan is a contingency plan. 

“In position”, she heard Sergio said through their comms.

“We got one problem. I can’t climb”, she said while struggling not to slide back down.

Her mind is racing. If she continues to try climbing, they will get her. They are too close. If she tries to run and find a place to hide, she might have a chance. In that instant, she made the most logical choice.

“I’m going to improvise”, she said and then started running.

Sergio is telling her not to run and stick to the plan but her feet are carrying her to the nearest farm house. It’s not smart but it’s the only choice she got. Once she got inside the box, her hand found her stomach once again. Too much running might harm her unborn child. Shit. She’s not yet sure if Sergio wants it and she’s getting attached already. He was able to climb and hide. He told her the police passed by his spot and on the way to the farm house.

“Hey, I know it’s not the best time to do this but…given the current situation, I might not get another chance so…” she starts.

“Don’t talk like that, Raquel. We will get through this. Couple of hours, that’s all we need. We just need to hide for couple of hours and this is all over”, he cut her off.

Raquel smiled though unable to stop her tears from falling. Her chance of getting caught is way too high. They’re not going to show her compassion. She might end up like Rio. They will try to get information from her and she knows a lot.

“I bought a test couple days ago. I was feeling off and I had my suspicions so I bought a test. It was positive, Sergio”, she continued.

She would’ve said she’s pregnant but saying it out loud will make it more real and if he doesn’t want it or she lost it, it will be hard for her to accept.

“Positive? You mean two lines positive?” he asked.

“Yes, two lines positive”, she answered.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked again.

She can picture his face. He’s thinking that if she has told him, he wouldn’t allow her to get involved in the heist. He will leave her in Palawan along with Paula and her mother.

“I planned to tell you after the heist. I am not sure how you will take it and I want to be here for you, to support you. Honestly, I am not sure if you want it”, she answered.

There is a long silence after that which makes her nervous. What if he doesn’t want it? What will she do? Get rid of it?

“We never talked about it but I am now picturing you with a baby bump while we’re walking along the beach. I can see you carrying our little one with a smile on your face. I can see Paula playing with her brother or sister. I can all picture it. I am going to be a father”, he confessed.

Raquel covered her mouth to stop herself from gasping loudly. She’s too happy to hear that he wants the baby too.

“Really? You’re happy that I am pregnant?” she asked daring to say the word she feared for days.

“I’ve never been happier before in my life, Raquel”, he answered.

Suddenly, the reality dawned at them both. They’re still in the middle of the woods being chased by the police. They’re apart and Raquel is too exposed. The sound of the door startled Raquel and she immediately held her breath.

“Raquel?” Sergio called but she has to be completely silent.

When she heard the dog, she knew she’s screwed. It took thirty seconds for Suarez to find her. Another police officer yanked her out of the box and tossed her on the ground. The impact made her clutch her stomach. 

“We got you now”, Suarez declared.

“Raquel, I’m coming”, Sergio said.

For a moment, she thought Suarez is really going to shoot her. He knows she will not rat on Sergio or the gang. She’s too tough for that. The blow came in fast and she landed on the ground again. Her head is burning and her own blood is falling down her face.

“Raquel, tell them I am coming. I will surrender”, Sergio said.

“Take her. We’ll have plenty of time to play with her down the hole. She will tell us everything”, Suarez said and then they covered her head with a bag.


	2. Finding Lisbon

You already fucked up my life…

Her words kept repeating in Sergio’s brains few hours after Raquel has been captured. He tried to justify why he said those words to her. They’re hurtful words and hurting her is the last thing he wanted to do. He promised to take care of her and he ended up hurting her feelings. Now she is god knows where being tortured for information about the heist that he planned. He told her many times to stay behind but she insisted on coming. He accused her of wanting revenge on the police force that screwed up her career but he knows better. Raquel is not the vengeful type. Her ex-husband abused her but she didn’t file a report right away. She simply divorced him. The case came after she discovered his having an affair with her sister. No. Raquel is not the vengeful type. She wanted to come because she wanted to be there for him.

Now, she is all alone. She might be in pain. On top of it all, she is carrying their child. That revelation became a game changer. There is a future. It is the future he never planned, calculated, and prepared for. He’s sure Raquel won’t tell the police about that because they will use it as leverage against him. If he only owns a time machine, he will redo everything. He will plan the heist better. He will insist on leaving Raquel with her mother and daughter to keep her safe and their unborn child. He wouldn’t have said to her those things.

There is no use of crying over spilled milk now. She’s caught and being kept someplace else. The arrest has never made public which is another violation committed by the system.

Inside the bank, chaos broke as well. Nairobi has been shot and the army tried to enter. He ordered them to fight back and yes they set them on fire. It is no longer a heist. It is a war and everyone knows it.

“We found him”, Marseille came back from his errand.

“Good. We should pay him a visit”, Sergio said.

Tokyo was in charge of Nairobi’s operation with the help of the Pakistani doctor he paid for. Now, it’s his job to find Raquel and save her. He cannot let the love of his life and the mother of his child be tortured like Rio.

Antoñanzas, a police officer inside the tent, is the best mole they can have. He’s close to Inspector Sierra and no one will suspect a simple and nerdy police officer of being a mole. The deal was simple. He gave them information about Raquel’s location and his family will be safe and he will get paid in cash. Of course, he accepted the offer. Who wouldn’t?  
It didn’t take long for him to gather intel from his bosses. It turns out Tamayo and Sierra likes to talk out loud inside the tent and they argue too.

“Raquel is not inside the tent. That much is clear. They didn’t bring her to another country too like Rio. It only means she’s being kept close. We need the exact location, hack the system so we can see what’s happening inside”, Sergio said.

“A tracker. We can plant one on Sierra or Suarez. That way we can find Lisbon”, Marseille suggested.

Sergio nodded and Marseille left like a soldier on a mission. The best one to put the tracker on is Suarez. Sierra will not leave the tent often. She’s in charge of the case. They will need her there more than interrogating Raquel.

How Marseille managed to put the tracker on Suarez is beyond Sergio’s imagination. The guy is stealth and brilliant. That’s why he’s part of the gang. Soon enough, they’re tracking Suarez.

“He stopped right there. It’s six blocks away from the bank”, Sergio pointed out.

“They’re keeping her close just in case they can use her as bait or something”, Marseille said.

“I already sent the coordinates to our team in Pakistan. They’re hacking everything in the building right now”, Sergio said.

The huge amount they paid those hackers has proven to be worth it. Not only they’re brilliant, they’re also efficient and they deliver results. There are surveillance cameras available to the building but they turned it off to avoid leaving evidence. The hackers turned them on while leaving the monitors off so the guards will think the cameras are still not recording. The live footage directly appears on Sergio’s computer without them knowing it.

Raquel is tied up on a chair in an empty room. He noticed her change of clothes meaning they stripped her to search for any wires. He can also tell she’s cold the way her body is shivering. Her hair is damped. They must’ve splashed cold water on her. After a few minutes, Suarez entered the room.

“I hope you already come into your senses”, he greeted as he settled on the other chair across from her.

“You gave me ample time to think”, she replied.

Her voice is hoarse, perhaps from screaming. The images that formed in Sergio’s head made him clenched his fists in anger.

“So, where is the Professor?” Suarez asked.

She will never talk. That much is clear. Even Marseille is sure of that fact.

“I don’t know where he is. I swear. I don’t know if he made it out of the woods but he was there that time. You’re just too damn blind to find him. Plus, he’s too smart for you to handle, Suarez”, she answered.

That’s a lie. She knows where he is right now. She knows the entire plan down to every contingencies and Raquel has a sharp memory. She’s protecting their asses.

“He may be smart but he’s not perfect. One of you is fighting for her life right now inside the bank and you’re here. Who do you think he will save first?” Suarez asked again.

Sergio wanted to tell her that he will come for her. He will save her. She just has to hang on.

“The heist always comes first. Can’t you see what’s happening out there? They torched an armored vehicle and everyone in it and still, people are rooting for us. This is a fucking war, Suarez and we’re winning it. We will win it and you all can go to hell”, Raquel answered.


	3. Goodbye, beautiful

Inside the Bank of Spain, chaos broke when Gandia broke free. He tried to kill the recovering Nairobi but failed when she fought back and the others came in to rescue her. Suarez might have a point about the Professor’s dilemma. His gang is in danger inside while Raquel is also in pain. He can’t be in two places at once but that’s just it. He doesn’t need to be. That’s why he has a team. He is the brain and the others are his body.

Palermo and the rest of the gang are trying to handle Gandia while Marseille is formulating a plan to get to Raquel. The last time they checked on her, she’s on the table hooked on some liquid dripping into her veins. Whatever it is they’re giving her, it’s not good especially for the baby. They need to get her out of there.

“We’re going to hit them hard, Marseille. They’re going to pay for what they’ve done”, Sergio promised to his comrade.

It is injustice. True, the reason why the first heist ran quite smoothly is because he studied Raquel. He knows she’s a straight cop. She follows protocols and the law. Inspector Sierra and Colonel Tamayo bypassed all of that making them a hard foe but Sergio is done playing nice. He is sure Gandia received a green light from the tent to kill the gang. They tortured Rio and now they’re torturing Raquel. They need to pay.

Meanwhile, Raquel is drifting on and off due to the drugs she’s hooked up on. Her muscles are so tired that she cannot bring herself to remove the needles on her arm even she’s not tied up. Suarez must’ve gone tired from getting nothing out of her so he left her alone. It must’ve been hours since someone came in to check on her. Her eyelids are heavy and it’s getting harder and harder to open them. 

The deafening silence became louder and louder for her and she cannot take it anymore. She missed hearing the waves in the morning. She missed hearing her daughter’s laugh, her mother’s nagging. She missed hearing the gang’s banter at each other. She missed hearing Sergio’s intellectual talk that she mostly cannot understand. Her ears are longing for sounds. She can bear being interrogated for hours but the silence, it is too much for her. It only makes her feel so alone. She knows deep down Sergio is formulating a plan to get her out. Plan Paris would’ve been a nice move but she doubts they will bring her to a hearing. No one even knows she’s been caught. If they got tired of her and felt she’s no use to them, there’s no doubt they will kill her.

Tears fell from her eyes. The thought of not seeing her family again and the man she loves makes her chest tightened. Her unborn child wouldn’t even get the chance to live. She can already imagine Sergio’s pain while trying to tell her daughter that her mother is dead. Would her mother remember her after she’s gone? She started sobbing. Crying might’ve been a form of weakness but she’s dying to release the heavy bricks in her chest. She’s been keeping it in for a while now and it feels good to just be human.

“Raquel…I honestly don’t know what’s gotten into you to get yourself into this mess. Seriously, you used to be one of the brightest but when it comes to men, you really are dumb. I did warn you about Alberto, remember? I warned you he’s an asshole and you didn’t listen and look at what he did to you. Now, you fell for a criminal and you won’t cooperate. Fuck, Raquel. Intelligence doesn’t have a lot of patience and I don’t think I can prolong it for you. They will come for your daughter and your mother and you know that we found them”, Sierra said once to her when she visited.

She’s sure she visited. It might have been a hallucination but it feels so real.

“You fucked up my life, my reputation and then you kidnapped my daughter and hid her from me. For what? For that Professor? You are fucked up in the head, Raquel. You are damaged. I promise you this. I will find Paula and I will take her from you and you will never see her again. We got enough evidence from the ambulance and that little phone you tried to get rid of? I salvaged the sim card. I am getting my daughter and you will not stop me”, Alberto said.

That part she wishes was a hallucination. She did use a phone in the ambulance and she did burn it in the microwave. Can he really salvage a part of it? Sure. Alberto is brilliant at what he does. He’s just an abusive asshole but he’s brilliant in forensics.

“Una mattina mi son alzato o bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao. Una mattina mi son alzato e ho trovato l’invasor”, she sang quietly as tears kept falling from her eyes.

Moments later, she can hear voices coming from both sides. They’re not Suarez or Sierra or Alberto. The voices are familiar and felt like home.

“Raquel? Raquel? Open your eyes! Open your eyes!” it sounded like Sergio. 

She tried to open her eyes but she can’t. She doesn’t have the energy left in her to do so. She just felt so weak.

“Damn!” Marseille exclaimed.

“What is it?” Sergio asked.

“It is still dripping. She’s going to OD”, he answered.

They are probably talking about the drugs attached to her. She almost forgot about that one. She’s so light-headed and she kept seeing things.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Sergio asked Marseille again.

“I’m a hit man, remember?” he answered.

Have they gotten the needle out? She didn’t feel a sting. She’s so numb all over. Then, suddenly…a wave of rush came over her veins and then her entire body. It’s warm…no, blazing. Raquel opened her eyes in a flash and then gasped for air.

“Oh…Raquel! You’re back! You’re back! Just take it slow. Breathe slowly”, Sergio said next to her.

She’s puzzled about him saying that she’s back but decided not to ask him about that one yet. She’s thirsty for air and she needs to breathe.

“We need to get out of here before they return”, Marseille suggested.

Sergio scooped her up and carried her into his strong arms like his bride.

“I got you, my love. I got you”, he whispered.


	4. Missiles

The death of Nairobi hit Sergio hard. It’s a given that casualty might happen but Nairobi? He never foresaw that one. She survived the bullet from the sniper only to be shot in the head by Gandia. His blood is boiling and his brain and heart are blaming Palermo for the mess. If it wasn’t for him, Gandia wouldn’t break free and he wouldn’t have killed Nairobi. What’s done is done. He knows from the start Palermo is unstable and he still gambled because of his brilliance. It’s not entirely his fault. The police gave the green light as well. They consented on murdering Nairobi.

He looks at Raquel who is sleeping off the drugs they gave her. She’s still weak and needs dextrose since she cannot eat. The doctor he paid for said she’ll need time to rest and recover. The baby is fine, thank goodness. He did warn him though that once she wakes up, she will go through a phase of withdrawal since she’s been hooked up on the drugs for some time. Sergio is thinking of ways how to break to Raquel that Nairobi is dead. She’s not fond of the gang at first but soon she got along with them especially with Nairobi. He doesn’t know how she will react and given her condition, he doesn’t want to add more to her stress.

“How is she doing?” Marseille asked.

“She’ll be fine. The doctor said she will go through withdrawal once she wakes up”, he answered.

“No kidding. That’s a lot of drugs they gave her. Anyway, I did what you asked for. Are you sure you want to proceed?” Marseille asked again.

“Yes, I am sure. Raquel will understand. It’s time to launch the missiles”, he answered.

He did launch the missiles. It started with Nairobi’s funeral. Madrid has never been silent. It is also a declaration that the police violated the truce and it cost them Nairobi. After that, Sergio launched the second missile which is Rio. He recorded himself and narrated how he was tortured by the Intelligence. He described everything in details. Of course, it is predictable that the government’s first move is to deny everything. Their words against the words of a thief, right? Sergio calculated all of that. He then released the video footage of their man who helped in torturing Rio who confirmed everything the young man said. It sent chaos to the government. Prieto got roasted on live television and the people rally in fury. 

Then, it’s time for the third missile. Sergio released the footage of Raquel being interrogated while she’s tied up on a chair. The Pakistani team worked wonders. They managed to clear up the resolution and the audio. He included as well the footage where they hooked her up with drugs and left her there to overdose.

“This is what our justice looks like now. If we didn’t get there in time, Inspector Murillo would’ve been dead by now. She was arrested with no proper procedure and tortured for information and after that, they left her there while being pumped with drugs to die. We entered the bank with one simple goal, to rescue our friend whom they already tortured and what they did in return is to kill one of ours and tortured another so ladies and gentlemen, we are done being nice. We are done taking shits from the government. This is a war. Welcome to the Resistance”, Sergio declared in a video footage he released last.

It is a declaration to the people that things are about to go down. Sergio who’s always been an idealist and believes in diplomacy is beginning to see his late brother’s point of view. Berlin has always been right. Heists have never been so plain and simple. It’s always about defiance and resistance.

“What happened?” Raquel asked once she opened her eyes.

Her entire body is sore and her throat is dry that it hurts to talk. She noticed she still hooked up on something but she’s no longer in the same room like before.

“We got you out. You’re here in the command center with me and Marseille. You’re safe”, Sergio answered.

She took her time to absorb her surroundings and she felt herself relaxed.

“How’s the plan going? Everything okay inside the bank?” she asked.

Sergio smiled a little. She’s been through so much and yet she still has the energy to worry about the heist she got herself involved in.

“There will be time for you to worry about that, my love. Right now you have to rest. The doctor said they gave you a lot of drugs. You stopped breathing for a minute before we got you back”, he answered.

That explains why she remembered him saying she’s back. Raquel looked at his eyes and found something else. Something is bothering him.

“What is it? What happened?” she asked.

Sergio sighed. He can never hide anything from her. She knows how to read him and she just sees through.

“It’s Nairobi. She’s dead”, he answered.

Raquel almost gasped but controlled herself.

“How?” she asked again.

“It was Gandia. He broke free and shot her”, he answered.

Tears formed in her eyes. She always liked Nairobi and she’s been planning on helping her contact her son once the heist is done to surprise her.

“Tell me you did something to screw them up”, she muttered.

He saw the fire in her eyes. She’s full rage inside. He is too. There’s not a lot of occasion that he has seen that fire in her which means she’s dead serious.

“Yes, three times. I hope you don’t mind. I released your footage while you’re being interrogated”, he said.

“Good. It’s time to play dirty, Sergio”, she said.

“…just what I have in mind, my love”, he replied.


	5. Checkmate

The doctor has been right. Raquel started to go through the withdrawal phase and it’s painful for Sergio to watch his beloved in pain and suffering right before his eyes and there’s nothing he can do except pull her hair back when she’s pouring her guts out or cover her with blanket when she’s shivering.

When she comes to her senses, she would ask him to go and focus on the plan and don’t worry about her. She’s there with him and away from the people who tormented her. She’s safe but Sergio couldn’t help and be protective of her to the point he doesn’t want to let her out of her sight.

In the end, he always obliged. He doesn’t want to stress her out with his stubbornness. Besides, the safe house got cameras all over. He can monitor her through the screen so he can be there for her when she needs him. Marseille is out helping the team execute the plan. There’s only a day left before they proceed to the escape plan. Raquel has been very specific about the way they’re going to play their cards from now on. She wants it dirty. She wants to hit them harder than they did to her. Sergio watched on the news how Prieto got roasted over and over and the satisfaction he gets from it is a lot. Then, Inspector Sierra took the stage and instead of taking responsibility by herself, she took down the entire police force, Intelligence, and military with her. She admitted everything they did to Rio, from where they hid him, to how they tortured him. She admitted using Nairobi’s son against her to have her killed. She admitted about Colonel Tamayo giving green light to Gandia to murder the gang inside. She admitted to torturing Raquel to get information from her. She admitted everything.

It is a bold move and certainly unexpected but he cannot deny he enjoyed every bit of it. Now is the time to proceed with his next missile. He ordered the Pakistani team to release the state secrets to every news outlet in Spain. Sure, the police went on ahead before and released a couple but those were only icing on top of the cake. The state got so much more skeletons buried down the vault and they have them all. Sergio waited until the news broke the story about the documents and it shocked the entire world. There were treacherous operations in them that will probably strain the relationship of Spain with other countries potentially launching a cold war.

The people roared even more in rage. They’ve been robbed and lied to. Sergio wondered how the government will bounce back from the shame they’re facing. That’s when he heard the footsteps. Raquel is still resting and Marseille is still out so it has to be someone else unwelcome in their safe house. He quickly jumped out of his chair and tried to run but the shot from a gun stopped him. It’s Inspector Sierra. She definitely looked different from the one who appeared on the television. That bold move she did might’ve cost her a lot more than her job.

“Checkmate, you son of a bitch”, she declared.

Checkmate indeed. He was focused on hitting the government that he lost track of his own safety and now she’s found him. There are tons of possibilities on what she will do. She can turn him to help her status with the government although he doubts she will be that dumb to go back. Even though they will appreciate his arrest, they will not forgive her for taking the entire government down with her. She will be arrested for treason or executed, who knows.

“I see you found me. Well done, Inspector”, he greeted calmly.

How he can still be calm at the moment is a miracle. He should be panicking but for some reason he is not.

“You’re not that hard to find, Professor. Now, I know how Raquel found you the first time. Ordering men to do the job is useless. Us girls have to do it ourselves and we get results”, she said with a smirk.

True. Raquel found the hangar before right after the police relieved her of duty because they suspected her of cooperating with them. She went old school and tracked down his path when going to the bar. She went stores after stores for surveillance footage until she found him. Sierra must’ve done the same. After all, they were classmates at the academy.

Then, another gun clicked and this time it is pointed behind Sierra’s head.

“Put the gun down or I will blow your head off”, Raquel ordered.

She is serious. Sergio is sure of that. She is not a killer, never been, but at that point, her eyes tell him she will pull the trigger if Sierra moves.

“I was told you’re still in that room drugged out of your mind”, Sierra teased.

“I would’ve been if they didn’t get me out. I overdosed in case you missed that part. I would’ve been dead but I doubt you care. Now, put the gun down. I won’t ask again”, Raquel snapped.

“I can still shoot your boyfriend, you know”, the other inspector informed her.

“Yeah, and I will still shoot you too…like you said, I am drugged out of my mind so don’t consider that I am bluffing, Alicia”, Raquel replied coldly it sent shivers down Sergio’s spine.

Alicia made a face and then lowered her weapon.

“Toss it on the ground”, Raquel ordered and she did.

Sergio quickly picked up the gun and then Raquel pushed the very pregnant woman on the chair while Sergio tied her up.

“I see now what you see in him. I can see the allure”, Alicia teased.

That’s when the blow hit her face hard. Raquel had slapped her and it was hard.

“You know there was a time in my life when I would’ve done anything for you. I would beat up someone who tried to make fun of you. Hell, I almost got kicked out of the academy because I covered up your ass. This is not that time, Alicia. You were there in that room and you didn’t do shit! You let them torture me like you did with Rio. You left me there to die so I am done with you. I hope you’re happy with the life you chose serving the government that fucked you up now”, Raquel exclaimed.

“If you try to escape or pull any stunts, I will shoot you in the head myself and I don’t give a fuck if you’re pregnant”, she said.


	6. Alicia

Alicia watched with careful eyes the way Raquel and Sergio interacted with each other. She never understands how someone can throw their entire life for a criminal. She knows Raquel since the academy. She knows how hard she worked her ass off to gain respect from their colleagues. She became inspector before her because she dedicated herself to the force. Despite what happened with Alberto, she remained in the service and kept on working. How can she just throw all those years of hard work for a man she just knew for five days?

In that moment, she saw that spark between them, how they exist in unison, how they communicate without words. She knows that connection. It’s the connection she lost when her husband died. To be completely honest, she lost that connection before he died. They lost it when he was diagnosed. They got completely occupied on how to fight the illness and then his death and then she found out the pregnancy and realizing her child will grow up without a father. Could it be possible that her former friend found love with a criminal? How unfair would that be when she lost her love the same time?

“Are you okay, my love?” she heard Sergio asked Raquel when she grabbed the table to keep her balance.

“Yeah, just a little light-headed”, she answered.

They did a number on her, that’s for sure. Alicia was never in favor of that. She cares about Raquel though they went their separate ways. The problem with her is her desire to win. She follows orders and she does anything to win. She could’ve helped her out but she obeyed orders and left her there. One of the few regrets of her life.

“Excuse me”, Raquel said and rushed away.

Alicia followed her with her eyes until she can no longer be seen. She found that Sergio is looking at her.

“What?” she asked.

“If you’re thinking ways to torture her again, I would advise you to stop because I don’t want to hurt a pregnant woman but I will kill you if you hurt her again”, he answered.  
He’s serious. Well, he’s always been serious even when they’re talking on the phone but something in his eyes made her actually afraid for her life. She’s sure that he will definitely kill her pregnant or not if she touched Raquel.

“Easy, lover boy. I am not thinking about that and even if I am, I won’t be able to act upon it”, she said.

Sergio didn’t relax. He’s guards are up, ready to defend his love any time. Suddenly, they heard Raquel pouring her guts out somewhere in the building. He looked alarmed, worried, concerned, but he cannot leave their hostage by herself to check on her. He calculated the days and the doctor’s advice. He’s sure her withdrawal phase is done. She’s no longer trembling and throwing up. She’s clean.

Alicia knows that too. She knows Raquel is bound to go through withdrawal after being injected with all those drugs but she should be clear by now. She looked at the Professor once more and by the look on his face, she got her answer and it caused a pain in her chest.

Raquel came back looking pale but walking steady and straight. Sergio handed her a bottle of water which she gladly took. Once she’s done drinking, she asked him about the heist again and the two proceeded to talking about the plan. Alicia observed her former friend not to spy about the heist but to confirm her suspicion. Raquel’s hand landed unconsciously on her stomach while talking with Sergio and that rang the bells in Alicia’s head. She’s pregnant.

“How far long are you?” she asked interfering with the couple’s conversation.

Raquel turned to her and recovered from the shock of her finding out. After all, Alicia has always been very observant.

“Five weeks”, she answered coldly.

Shit, Alicia thought. If she had known she is pregnant, she wouldn’t agree on putting her in that room. She would’ve brought her to the tent so she can interrogate her there, in comfort.

“You could’ve told me. It would’ve been easier”, she muttered.

Raquel raised her eyebrow.

“Easier, how? So you can use my pregnancy against me? Threaten me that I will not see my baby? That I will give birth in prison? Or perhaps you will threaten to take it out from me? After everything that has happened, I won’t be surprised if you’re capable of coming up with something as sick as that”, Raquel exclaimed.

“I would never use that against you. I am a mother-to-be too”, Alicia denied.

It made Raquel scoffed.

“You threatened me about taking Paula away and sending her to Alberto. You used Nairobi’s son to lure her out and then shoot her. Stop washing your hand, Alicia. There’s not a spot on your body that is not covered with blood”, Raquel snapped.

Sergio put his hand on Raquel’s shoulder to stop her from losing it. It’s not good for their baby and the situation is already stressful as it is.

“Raquel, it’s time”, he said.

Alicia frowned but Raquel looked relieved. At last, it will all be over and they can all go.

“Give the signal. I will call Marseille”, she said.

Sergio dialed on the phone while Raquel walked few steps away and called Marseille on another old phone. Clever, Alicia thought.

“Palermo, it’s time for Plan El Houdini”, Professor said on the phone and then hang up.

When Raquel returned, the two started cleaning up the table with their equipment and then proceeded to torching all of them.

“You’re escaping. The heist is over”, Alicia concluded.

“That’s right and you’re not coming with us”, Raquel replied.


	7. Sweet Escape

Making people and the government believed all the gold inside the Bank of Spain has been poured all over Madrid is easy especially when you melt it and turned into small droplets. It was enough distraction to allow everyone to escape the bank. Blending outside was piece of cake since the protesters are wearing the same thing as they are. The police and the army didn’t know how to pacify the public when they are clamoring over the pieces of gold rolling on the ground. Tamayo is losing his brain, helpless about the situation. He knows he’s screwed big time.

Back in the safe house, Sergio and Raquel are done cleaning up. Every bit of fingerprints and evidence are wiped clean. They are ready to go to pick up the team when Marseille arrived with a package for Raquel.

“Is this everything?” she asked.

“Yes. Are you sure about this? I am not crazy about your thing”, he answered then asked her back.

“Yes, I’m sure. Now go help the Professor. I will be with you shortly”, she answered.

Raquel went to Alicia and cut her loose to the latter’s surprise. She thought about fighting her for a moment but decided against it. First, she won’t win and second, she did a lot of damage already.

“You’re letting me go? That’s not wise”, she said while clutching her wrists.

“It’s not and I can’t tell you how much I have been advised not to do it but I am not like you, Alicia. I still have a heart and despite everything, I don’t want to throw years of friendship over the fucking system. Here”, Raquel said handing her an envelope.

Alicia took it but didn’t open it right away.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“Passport with new name, cash. It’s in U.S. dollars. You’re English is good. Surely you can pass as a tourist. We already took care of the airport files too so your face wouldn’t appear on their database in the next 48 hours. You can fly to whatever country you want, start new”, Raquel answered.

Tears formed in Alicia’s eyes. She didn’t expect it. Frankly, she thought she’s not capable anymore of crying but she’s wrong. She fucked up with Raquel. There’s no question about it and yet here she is helping her to start her life over.

“I don’t understand. I wronged you by a lot. I ordered your friend to be shot. Why are you still helping me?” she asked.

Raquel sighed.

“I always got your back. It’s a promise I made a long time ago and I don’t go back at my word but this is the last time I am helping you, Alicia. Our work is done. We got our justice. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life holding a grudge. I want to spend it with hope and love and I want to spend it with my family. Don’t waste this opportunity, Alicia. Do better with him or her. I am certain Herman would agree with me too. In five hours, the money from your savings will be transferred to your new bank account. The details are also in that envelope. It should be enough for you to start somewhere. I suggest you move now”, she answered.

There is a possibility she might turn them in. She probably heard where they will meet the others but Raquel has faith for some reason. Alicia might be ambitious and reckless but she’s not made of stone. She is holding on to the Alicia that she met years ago at the academy. She hopes that’s enough.

“Thank you”, Alicia muttered as tears fell from her eyes.

“Thank me through the stars when you made it out of Spain”, Raquel replied and then turned around and walked away but stopped after a few steps. “By the way, I threw your gun just in case you changed your mind and decide to shoot me at the back. It’s always been your move during practical test”, she added with a smile.

It put smile on Alicia’s face too. The good old days, she thought. How can she have forgotten all that? For what? For recognition and promotion? Well, all that’s screwed because the police force screwed her over. She opened the envelope and looked at the passport.

“Blonde? I guess it’s time for a makeover”, she muttered and then left the safe house.

Sergio greeted Raquel when she got inside the van with a hug. He couldn’t be prouder of his love. After everything that has happened to her, she found it in her heart to forgive and help the person who wronged her. If that’s not strength, he doesn’t know what is.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I am. Surprisingly, I feel lighter”, she answered.

“How’s our little professor?” he asked again.

They looked at each other at the thought of finally getting to talk about their baby. Everything has been pretty intense that they lost the time to address it.

“She’s fine”, she answered with a smirk.

“She?” he asked playfully.

“Oh yes…us girls stick together”, she answered.

“I think he will be a mini professor”, he insisted.

Raquel simply laughed and kissed his man. She never thought she will be a mother again but she wouldn’t trade it for anything. One more phase and they can finally return to their lives.

“Let’s go get them”, she said.

They are all waiting when they got to the port. Of course, Sergio was hoping to see everyone’s faces but it’s not possible. Nairobi is gone but her memories live on. He’s sure that if she’s around, she will be happy for them and she will kick their asses if they don’t get on the ship right away.

“Everyone…let’s get the hell out of here”, Sergio commanded.


	8. Inside the Ship

Inside the ship, everyone is rejoicing at their escape and their share of the gold. 30 tons of gold is more than enough for them to share. It’s more than enough to be spent in their lifetimes and their kids’ lifetimes. The journey will be for three days before they reached the private island Sergio selected to be their hideout for two weeks before they go their separate ways. He started discussing the escape plan for each of them as well as handing out their new transporters. This time, no satellite phones as it was proven to be their doom.

Raquel kept to herself the whole time. She just wanted to be out of the ship and have some space for herself. She’s not claustrophobic at all but she feels suffocated. She looked at them and saw how well they’re interacting with each other. Somehow, she felt a pang of jealousy. They’re all so young and some of them are reckless and yet Sergio gave them his full trust. His words coming back to her again and she cannot shake them off. He already apologized for it and she knows he was just under stress when he said those things to her but still, it hurts. Why think of it now? Perhaps, it’s the only they were able to breathe. After being rescued, she spent time puking and having withdrawal. Then, Alicia made an appearance and it kept her on her toes until they left. Her adrenaline levels are subsiding and her brain is finally accounting everything that has happened.

“What happened to you?” Tokyo suddenly asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

When she looked around her, everyone is looking at her waiting for an answer or perhaps an explanation. She got caught. She’s together with the Professor through planning and execution and she got caught.

“I got caught”, she answered coldly not trying to sound offended or defensive…just passive and detached.

“Yeah, we get that. How? What happened after?” Tokyo insisted.

Raquel is waiting for Sergio to cut in and helped her out but he remained silent. Does he think the others deserved an explanation from her? Did he turn to Professor again? Her blood is boiling.

“We’re supposed to climb trees. I don’t know how. I was closer to the search team and I won’t make it on top of the tree on time so I made a run and hid at a farm house. An old couple turned me in due to the reward the government offered which they never got. Suarez ordered my mouth to be covered while he shot at the ground twice to fake my death. They stripped me off my clothes for cavity check inside the truck and then brought me to a building. I don’t know where exactly. I was interrogated there for hours or days, not sure because there were no windows inside that room. None of their methods worked, the easy ones, and they didn’t want to damage my face so they hooked me up on some sort of drugs. Every time I answered wrong, they amped up the dosage until they stopped coming and left the drugs dripping inside my veins. I was told I overdosed and then I woke up at the safe house”, she answered in a matter-of-fact tone while looking at Tokyo directly in her eyes.

The ship went silent. Was that not what they’re expecting to hear? Maybe they expect to hear her giving information to the police. That’s their expectation from her anyway.

“Any more questions?” Raquel asked everyone but no one answered. “Well, in that case, I am heading out. I need some air”, she said and then left.

Finally she can breathe. The view of the vast ocean with no ends seems to have a calming effect on her. Most people will be terrified to such view, the horror of what may come if they got lost. She’s not most people. Her hand found her stomach and she smiled a little. At least, she has something to look forward to. She can already imagine Paula’s reaction if she finds she’s going to be a sister. Her mother will be so happy too. They can all go back to normal now. That’s the only upside she cares about.

“Can I join you?” Helsinki asked behind her.

“Sure”, she answered.

The two of them looked out the sea for a few minutes before the big guy breaks the silence.

“Don’t mind them. They’re just shocked. That’s all. We thought you’re dead and then you’re not. We all been through so much, including you”, he said.

Raquel looked at him and smiled. He gets it. She’s glad. The big man has always been sensitive.

“I’m sorry for your loss”, she said.

“Thank you”, he replied.

Raquel knows how close Nairobi and Helsinki was. They spent two years together traveling around the world.

“Marseille told me the good news. I’m going to be an uncle, eh?” he teased with a smile.

Raquel chuckled. She and Sergio haven’t told the gang yet but she doesn’t mind them knowing.

“Yeah…I guess you are”, she confirmed.

The big man smiled wider.

“That’s great. Professor will be a father either way with or without Nairobi”, he suddenly said.

Raquel’s head couldn’t snap to his side faster as she did. It’s not an error with the grammar. She understood the context.

“What did you just say?” she asked. The smile is gone from her face.

Helsinki then realized she doesn’t know about it and he just revealed it on her like that.

“Shit. I thought you know”, he muttered and that’s all Raquel need to know.

She knows the story. Hell, she danced with them that day while yelling Ibiza. What she didn’t know back then was it’s Sergio and not some friends with benefits they were feeding her. She feels like she’s going to faint. Her brain is processing fast but she cannot keep up.

“Are you okay, Lisbon?” Helsinki asked.

“Yes. I want to be alone right now please”, she answered and the big guy left. She tightened her grip on the railings. “…too much for perfect ending”, she muttered to herself.


	9. Open Wound

Sergio wondered why Raquel has been quiet since they boarded the ship. He thought things will be lighter now they have escaped the authorities. Everything is going according to plan and the others already released some tension by loosening up a bit. He knew the crew needed to know how Raquel was captured and what happened afterwards. They all knew she’s dead. He thought she was dead. Some of them have a hard time trusting her since she was the inspector in charge of the first heist and they needed to know if she has given them anything. Of course he knows her loyalty is with them but the others needed it to hear from her.

He didn’t dare follow her outside. Something is going on but he wants to talk to her when things are more settled. They cannot talk at the ship since they’re sharing room with others. Their relationship is a private matter. When Helsinki returned inside, his face is pale and he couldn’t look at him directly in the eyes. It is odd because Helsinki is a tough man. He even has the guts to tell him the truth that he took the money he gave him to have their getaway vehicle crushed during the Royal Mint heist.

“What happened?” he asked.

Helsinki hesitated to talk at first but he gathered himself and looked at him.

“I think you should talk to her, Professor”, he answered.

Sergio frowned.

“What do you mean?” he asked again.

“Look, I like both of you and I am happy about the baby. I really am. I am excited to be an uncle but you two need to work things out and I don’t want to get caught up with your relationship. Talk to her, Professor, really talk to her”, Helsinki answered and then left.

His heart started beating a little faster. Something indeed happened. Sergio looked at his gang and watched them as they banter with each other before going out to talk to Raquel. The others will be occupied for some time so it’s best time to have some privacy and by the sound of urgency in Helsinki’s voice, he needed to talk to her.

“How are you doing?” he asked her gently unsure on how to approach her.

She didn’t turn to face him. She always does whenever she hears his voice which tells him something is very wrong.

“Is there anything you need to tell me, Sergio?” she asked him back.

He got confused at first but realized there must be something behind her sudden coldness. There is a root.

“I bet you don’t remember anything”, she suddenly said before he could’ve thought of anything. “Let me refresh your memory then. Nairobi. Sperm donation. Ringing any bells?” she added.

She finally turned to him just to observe his reaction. Sergio sighed deeply. He did forget about that when the heist started.

“Raquel…” he started but she raised her hand.

“You said yes without telling me”, she said. Her tone cuts like a knife.

He had seen her angry before. She even tied him up to a pipe because of it but he hasn’t seen her like this. She looked angry and incredibly hurt.

“Let me explain, please”, he pleaded.

“Oh, I would like to hear it. Believe me”, she said and crossed her arm in front of her.

“Nairobi approached me at the monastery asking for a favor, that favor. I said no but she’s Nairobi. She’s a friend, a family. I asked a lot from her without giving anything in return and that’s her only request. She wanted it so badly. I know I should’ve told you first but I didn’t know how to say no that time. I am sorry, Raquel”, he explained.

Her expression didn’t change at all. She’s wearing her poker face analyzing his demeanor, his words, contemplating whether to believe him or not. It feels familiar. It was back at Toledo when he’s trying to tell her that he fell in love with her and she didn’t want to believe him.

“Do you know that we held a party for that? Ibiza was the name she chose for that supposed baby. Like a fucking idiot, I celebrated it with her. I asked who’s the father and they lied straight to my face. They told me it’s her ‘friend with benefits’ and I bought it like an idiot”, she exclaimed.

He didn’t know that. He was supposed to tell her after the heist because frankly, he thought after the heist, Nairobi might change her mind.

“I’m so sorry, Raquel”, he apologized. It’s the only thing he can do.

She scoffed and looked away. 

“She’s gone. Nairobi is gone and here we are. I wanted to be angry with her for lying to my face but how can I? That would’ve been selfish and cold on my part right? We made an agreement. We will decide together on matters that concerns us both. You promised me you will never lie to me again or hide anything from me again. Tell me, what are we doing here, Sergio? Am I not doing enough?” she exclaimed.

Tears finally rolled from her eyes. She’s been holding it back since Helsinki left but she cannot keep them in any longer.

“You’re more than enough, Raquel. You know that”, he said.

“I don’t feel like it, Sergio. That’s the truth. I saw you back there with them and I had time processing that and compared it with how you were to me during the heist. I didn’t meet the Professor’s expectation. I know that. I saw that in their faces when they asked me how I got caught. I am a disappointment, not good at anything. You never expressed anything to me about wanting a baby and yet you agreed having one with Nairobi. Alberto used to say that I am a disappointment all the time and I thought I will never feel that with you. You’re different. You see my worth. I was wrong because now I never felt so goddamn useless in my life and honestly, I don’t know what the hell I am doing here anymore”, she said.

“Raquel, I never meant to make you feel like that. I am sorry”, he tried to get her back but she’s too hurt.

“I need some space to breathe and think. Leave me be for now, Sergio”, she said and then walked away.


	10. Advice

Sergio and Raquel didn’t talk with each other the rest of the journey until they reached the island. Everyone noticed it but none of them said a word. Some felt it’s none of their business. The others don’t know how to approach either of them. When they arrived at the safe house, Tokyo couldn’t hold it anymore. She’s not used at the awkward atmosphere and after everything they’ve been through, awkwardness is the last thing she needs.

“Any idea why those two act like they don’t know each other?” she asked Monica while watching Raquel and Sergio set up the dining table without communicating with one another.

“For starters, Lisbon found out about the Professor agreeing to donate his sperm to help Nairobi have a baby”, she answered with a cold tone.

Tokyo raised an eyebrow.

“That’s all? She’s giving him cold treatment because of that? So what? It’s his sperm, not hers”, Tokyo exclaimed.

Monica rolled her eyes around and sighed.

“You don’t get it at all. If it was Denver, I would’ve reacted the same way, even worse. You don’t agree to such thing without consulting your partner because the decision concerns both of us”, Monica explained.

Tokyo still doesn’t get it.

“I don’t see why it’s a big deal”, she muttered.

Monica is slowly losing her patience. How can someone be so naïve or ignorant or insensitive?

“How would you feel if it’s Rio? If he agrees to father a child to another woman without telling you or asking you if you’re comfortable with it? You may argue it’s just a sperm but it doesn’t stop with that. Knowing Rio, he will not just let a child of his grow up without a father and that’s the same with the Professor. He is responsible and a family man. Having a child with someone is a relationship, Tokyo, so yes, it’s a big deal. If you still don’t get it, I think you never will”, Monica said and walked away.

Raquel spent the entire afternoon by the shore, dipping her toes at the ocean. The waves make her calm and it keeps her mind off things. She cannot last ten minutes inside the house with everyone gathering at the living room. She doesn’t belong. She knows that now. Perhaps it was a mistake joining the heist. It wasn’t her fight to begin with.

I beat you at this game, Raquel…

I never asked you to come…

You’re the weak link…

She closed her eyes and tried to push those words at the back of her head. The waves aren’t helping anymore and her thoughts are starting to go haywire once more. She hates that feeling…the feeling of losing control. When she was locked up in that room surrounded by darkness, her own thoughts taunted her many times. Flashbacks played over and over inside her head. She was able to survive all of that because of Sergio but it’s different. Her thoughts taunting her this time because of Sergio and she don’t know how to deal with that. The feeling of being inferior is returning, the same feeling of not being good enough, not being enough for anything. How can a person have that much power to make someone feel so little?

“There you are”, Palermo said and sat next to her. “I like this view better. It’s pretty crowded back there. Why aren’t you there?” he asked.

“I don’t think I’m needed in there or wanted for that matter”, she answered.

Palermo looked at her with sympathy. He heard what happened with the whole sperm donation thing and he understands why Lisbon is keeping her distance from everyone. He already gave Sergio a piece of his mind and he fully accepts responsibilities of what happened. He was sorry, he can tell. He can also tell that Lisbon is very much hurting and it’s more than that issue about sperm.

“I gave Gandia the idea on how to free himself from the handcuff and he killed Nairobi. If there’s anyone who isn’t needed or wanted, it’s me. Come on, spill it. You will be surprised how good of a listener I am”, he said.

Raquel looked at him for a moment weighing her option. The two of them never got on the right foot from the start but she also respects his intelligence.

“When we were at the ambulance, he asked Tokyo to sleep with Rio while the bug was still inside him to avoid raising suspicion from the police that we know they bugged him. I objected because it didn’t feel right for Rio. He just had been tortured. We argued. He told me that he never asked me to come in the first place and that he beat me at this game. Before that, he already told me that I am the weak link. After that fight, I got caught by the police”, she shared.

“For a smart man, he’s an idiot”, Palermo muttered.

“He’s right though. Among all of you, I got caught. That forest was freaking huge and I got caught. Insisting on joining the team was a mistake on my part. I wasn’t good enough and I risked everyone’s safety”, she said.

Palermo observed her mannerisms, the way she scratches the back of her hand or the way she tries to dig her nail into the skin of her forefinger. Of course, he knows her story as well. He did his homework before the crew arrived in Italy.

“Sergio is a very special man. I am sure you know that. He spent his whole life perfecting to be the Professor. Andres and I would often joke about his lack of actual life because he’s always planning. One day, Andres told me ‘just you wait…you will see. When my little brother falls in love, that girl will be his forever’ and I think he’s right. He knows he hurt you and he’s sorry. When his father died and his brother died, the look on his eyes back then is nothing compared to the look in his eyes earlier. Of course, it’s not an excuse but you know him. He’s not really fond of excuses. He owns it. He tries to make up for it. I guess what I am trying to say is, don’t give up on him just yet, Lisbon. He’s not perfect but I can guarantee you that no one will ever love you and your kids the way he does”, he said.

“So, just hang on? That’s your advice?” she asked.

“You’re good at summarizing but yes, that’s it”, he answered.


	11. Cold Days

Sergio barely sleeps. He doesn’t have insomnia or any trouble sleeping before but ever since he and Raquel talked at the ship, he cannot bring himself to sleep at night without her by his side. He knows it’s more than Nairobi’s request that’s bothering Raquel. It’s him, the way he treated her during the heist. He apologized for it right before she was captured but their adrenaline at the time was at peak. After the heist, they both got time to fully think what happened and everything sink in. He was insensitive towards her. As the Professor, what he was asking Tokyo to do was a necessity to the plan. As Sergio, he understood where Raquel was coming from when she objected to it. He wasn’t able to separate the Professor from Sergio. He hurt her feelings and made her feel inadequate.

He told her she’s the weak link when in fact, she’s not. She is his strength. When he thought she’s dead, he pushed through in her honor, in her memories. When he found out she’s alive, he did everything he can to get her back. Sergio buried his face to the pillow wanting to redo all of those memories but he cannot. No amount of planning can erase what he said to her. He made a promise to her that he will never hurt her, that he will do better than Alberto because she deserves better. She deserves to be treated like a damn queen. In the end, he did exactly what Alberto did. He made her feel small. He made her feel like she isn’t good enough. It’s worse than physically hurting her.

The following days, he watched her from a far. She requested space and he wanted to respect that even though it hurts to even breathe without her near him. He missed their small talks, their teasing. He missed smelling her hair, her skin. He missed seeing her smile. She barely smiles since they arrived at the island. He missed hearing her laugh. He missed everything about her. 

He tries to make it up to her little by little. He doesn’t want to be pushy and risk driving her away. He doesn’t want her to feel suffocated by his presence but he let her know that he’s always there waiting when she’s ready to talk. He cooks breakfast every day the way she likes. He’s the one who makes her coffee right before she gets out of bed. Before she turns in at night, he sneaks in her room to prepare the bed. He knows her favorite shirt to sleep in at night so he makes sure it’s ready on the bed when she gets in.

He joins the others during their talk at the living room but his eyes are always searching for her, monitoring how she’s doing, hoping that the time has come for him to hear her voice again.

“Still nothing, eh?” Marseille asked him one day while he’s watching Raquel by the window.

She’s walking alone by the shore watching the sunset. Back in Palawan, they used to do that together every single day.

“I am patient, Marseille”, he answered.

He deserved the agony of waiting. It’s his punishment. He encountered the confrontational Raquel before. When she found out who he really is, she confronted him about it and even hooked him up with a lie detector test. This time, she’s not that. She’s giving him the cold treatment and yes, he’s already freezing to death. He accepts it if it will make her feel better. He will wait for her no matter how long it takes.

“You two will work it out”, Marseille suddenly said.

He turned to him.

“Really? What makes you so sure?” Sergio asked.

He’s not losing hope. He’s just not certain.

“I saw how the two of you look at each other then and now. You always search for her whenever she’s not in the room. I will catch her looking at you from a far when you’re not aware of it. She’s hurting, yes, but the way she looks at you never changed. It’s still the same. That’s why I am sure you will work it out”, he answered.  
It makes him feel a little better but there is still that voice in him shouting how much he screwed it up. He’s been an ass towards her and on top of that, he went behind her back and made a decision that could’ve affected them both.

“We’re leaving in a few days and still the two of you aren’t talking”, Tokyo said.

“I don’t see how that is any of your business”, Sergio said using a polite tone.

“True but every day we watch you pinning for her like a puppy. That is not the Professor we know”, she said.

“I hurt her, Tokyo. I should be receiving hurtful words or slap on the face but she gave me none. She only requested for time and that’s what I am giving her”, he explained.

“If she asks you to jump from the top of a building head first, would you do it?” she asked sarcastically.

Sergio smiled.

“I will with a smile on my face. I will do anything for her”, he answered.

“Why?” she asked still confused.

“You came to me asking to help free Rio. You convinced the others to leave their lives to join you in the most dangerous heist to get Rio back. You had a choice not to do all those things, Tokyo. You were free but you still did it. That’s why”, he answered.

Once again, Sergio lied down on his cold bed thinking of Raquel. It’s what getting him through the next day, the hope that they will go back to the way they were, happy. He knows there is a possibility that it may not happen. She might want to break up with him and to be honest, he doesn’t know what to do when that happen. He took a deep sigh and tried to control his mind from overthinking when someone knocked on his door. It’s probably Palermo again with his bottle of scotch.

“It’s open!” he yelled without moving from his bed.

His head is being covered by Raquel’s favorite scarf because her scent is the only thing that helps him sleep.

“Martin, I am in no mood to drink and talk. Try Helsinki”, he said.

“I am in no mood to drink but I want to talk if you’re in the mood for it”, Raquel said prompting Sergio to sat right up fast.

“Of course…always”, he replied.


	12. The Promise

It’s almost midnight and everyone in the house is already sleeping peacefully except for Raquel and Sergio. He wanted to touch her hair, her face…just to feel her but he’s not sure if that’s what she wanted. Raquel let her eyes wander around the room. Hers is always tidy despite her not making the effort to clean it whereas Sergio’s messed up. There are pieces of paper everywhere. His laundry is all over the room.

“Thank you for respecting the space I needed. I had time to do some thinking”, she started.

Sergio slowly swallowed. His heart is beating fast. His brain is telling him to prepare for the worst.

“You hurt me, Sergio. I am not going to sugarcoat that and I know you don’t want that either. You went behind my back and you said hurtful things to my face. I cannot just shake off those. Believe me, I tried. Every time I walked along the shore, I wished I can just throw it all on the ocean so I can feel lighter but I can’t”, she continued.

Sergio is now gripping the edge of the bed. What will he do if she leaves him? He never planned for that. He’s looking forward to their future together, building life for them and their growing family.

“Raquel, are you leaving me?” he asked unable to be patient.

“I should but no”, she answered and that confused him. “I love you so much to give up too easily”, she added.

He wasn’t able to control the smile from forming on his face. There is still hope, he thought.

“I love you too so much, Raquel. I am sorry for everything. I am a fool, an idiot. There is no excuse to what I’ve done and I will not try to make one because you don’t deserve that. All I can offer you is a promise. A promise that I can do better, I will do better. Let me do better, Raquel. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you”, he said.

She sighed before giving him a little smile.

“I will hold on to that”, she muttered before letting him put his hand over hers, their first physical contact in days. “Would you like to go to my room? I am tired of being alone”, she asked.

“Only if you want me to…” he said.

“I do”, she replied.

It’s the first time since they arrived at the island that both of them were able to get a full good night sleep. Wrapped in each other’s arms, they woke up from the sunlight hitting their face from the window. He stared at her face as it glows along with the sunlight. He doesn’t know what to do if she had left him. He wouldn’t know what to do with his life or how to continue to even breathe if that happened. All that matters to him is that, she chose to stay and he will do everything in his power to keep it that way. He will make it up to her. He will make her feel needed and wanted because he does need and want her. He will not waste the second chance she gave him.

“Are you going to keep staring at me for the next thirty minutes?” she asked without looking at him.

“That wouldn’t be a problem to me. It’s the most beautiful thing my eyes ever set upon on”, he answered.

She rolled her eyes around.

“As much as I would love to receive compliments, me and our mini professor are starving”, she said.

His hand found its way to her stomach. It’s too early to feel any kicking but it doesn’t matter. He knows their baby is growing inside of her.

“In that case, let me work the kitchen for you, my love”, he said.

She missed hearing him call her that. She missed him despite being mad at him for days. She longed to be touched by him, to be near him. The wound she sustained will not heal right away by giving Sergio another chance but it will definitely not heal if she keeps putting salt onto the wound. She needs to treat it and she cannot do it alone. She needs him. She needs to give him the chance to help her heal.

Everyone noticed that the two of them are talking once again at the dining table. No one said a word but they watch with close eyes.

They were inseparable throughout the day. It’s like they were making up for the time they lost during the cold days. Palermo watched with satisfaction from a far while the couple walked along the shore.

“Those two finally made up”, Helsinki said beside him.

“Yeah…it’s about time. Cold treatment doesn’t suit them especially with their longing and yearning looks whenever they’re apart”, Palermo said.

Helsinki chuckled.

“That’s true. This is good. I don’t think I can leave the island knowing things aren’t going well with everyone”, the big man said.

Palermo nodded.

“Me too…Andres will kill from his grave if I let his little brother drown in depression if Lisbon dumps him”, he replied.

Raquel leaned on Sergio’s shoulder when they came to stop so they can watch the sunset.

“This feels right. Walking this shore alone felt empty”, she muttered.

“I felt that the past few days and I deserved it”, he said.

Raquel looked at him and gently touched his face.

“It will take me some time to get over everything”, she said.

“I will wait”, he promised.

“I know. In the meantime, we can spend our days like this, together”, she said.

“Yes, we can…and tomorrow, our family will be whole again. You, me, Paula, Marivi, and our baby on the way”, he added.

“It’s the best plan you ever came up with”, she replied.


	13. Presents

It’s been a bittersweet goodbye between the members of the gang. The heist was successful with casualties. They lost Nairobi and they torched an armored truck with people inside. There were relationship strained and some that was over. It is true that there are things money can’t buy even if it’s the National Reserve of Spain.

Tokyo and Rio decided to go their separate ways. Helsinki and Palermo are going back to Italy. Bogota will join Marseille in his endeavors while Denver and Monica are going back to their son. Manila wanted to go see the world and since she’s not wanted by the police, she can freely do that.

Raquel and Sergio came home to their new island in the Caribbean where their family is waiting for them. She’s anxious while on the plane. It felt like she’s been away for too long and she doesn’t know how her daughter will react. Will her mother recognize her? Will Paula be delighted by the news of her pregnancy? Sensing her distress, Sergio held her hand telling her it’s going to be alright and she immediately relaxed. It’s the magic they got. They can sense each other’s feelings and make each other calm.

Sergio put in a lot of work to their new house to make it the same as the one they had in Palawan. He wanted it to feel like home for his family. He knows how much Raquel adored Palawan and he wanted to create the same atmosphere for her. The construction started before they left Palawan to go to the monastery to plan the heist. It was rushed and he paid a lot of people to have it done as soon as possible. When it was finished, Paula and Marivi relocated right away.

“How?” Raquel uttered when she saw the exact replica of their Palawan house right in front of her.

It’s like someone uprooted their home and brought it to another island that’s miles away.

“Lots of people being paid lots of money”, he answered proudly.

She turned to him, still bewildered by his handy work and then chuckled. He still manages to surprise her from time to time.

“I can tell you that it all paid off really well. I couldn’t even tell the difference”, she remarked.

With that, Sergio is pleased. He was afraid she might not like it but she does. Paula immediately jumped onto them when they got inside. The little girl suddenly became a koala bear and wouldn’t let go. Marivi can’t stop hugging them. She’s in her good day so she’s very lucid.

“Mom, tell me about your trip. I want to know everything! Did you take pictures? Do you have presents for me?” the little girl blurted out.

Raquel turned to Sergio with a surrendered look. He simply nodded. It’s their time together and he will not interfere with that. He instead offered his arm to Marivi so they can spend time along the beach.

Paula’s eyes marveled at the pictures Raquel took before the heist took place. Italy is very photogenic. Whenever they needed to make a run for supplies, she tagged along with Sergio so she can take pictures to show to Paula and buy presents for her daughter and mother when they get back home. The new books, dresses, and new camera took the little girl’s breathe away. She started snapping pictures right away of her and her mother.

“Thank you, Mom. I love all of these”, she exclaimed and put her arms around Raquel. “Thank you also for coming back”, she added.

Raquel pulled away from Paula with a frown.

“What do you mean? Did you think we will not coming back?” she asked.

“It happens. Sometimes mother and fathers stop coming home. I was afraid you will realize I haven’t been a good girl and then you will choose to not come back”, Paula answered.

“Oh baby…don’t ever think like that. I will never leave you. Sergio will never leave you too. We love you very much, you know that”, Raquel said cupping her face. “I will move mountains to get back to you, my darling. You don’t have to worry about that anymore because I will always come back to you”, she added.

Paula smiled at the reassurance.

“You know what…I have another gift for you”, Raquel started.

“Really? What is it?” Paula asked.

She grabbed her hand and slowly put it on her stomach and looked at her daughter in the eyes. It took Paula a few seconds before she figured it out. Her eyes widened in surprise.

“Oh my god! I am going to be a sister!” she yelled that it hurts Raquel’s ears.

“Yes, dear. You are going to be a sister”, she confirmed.

Paula started giggling.

“Oh my god…do you know if I am going to have a brother or a sister? Have you chose names already? Wait, we need to choose the baby’s room? Can I come to town to buy the decorations? I am so excited!” Paula started rambling.

Raquel laughed.

“I can see that but no, we don’t know yet if it’s a boy or a girl. It’s too early to tell so there are no names either. About the decorations, you can ask Sergio if he will let you go with him to town”, she said and just like that her daughter is out the door.

Sergio broke the good news to Marivi and the old woman hugged him in delight. She was so happy for them both and congratulated him for a job well done which made him wondered what she exactly meant by that. After a few minutes, he was ambushed by Paula who is asking him to take her to town to buy decorations for the baby’s room. He took it that Paula was happy about the news as well. Raquel stood by the door watching them all when he caught her eyes. She’s all smiles which is the sight he just wanted.

“Who’s idea is it to buy decorations for the baby’s room?” he asked when they were alone in their bedroom.

“Paula’s…she’s so excited. She already want to know if it’s a boy or girl and if we already chose a name”, she answered.

“…same here”, he muttered which makes her looked at him.

“I love you, Sergio”, she whispered.

“I love you too, Raquel”, he replied with a kiss.


	14. New Life

Sergio cherished every moment with Raquel and their family. He documented every moment in her pregnancy so that he can replay it when they’re older. He took Paula to town to buy decorations for the baby’s room. He let Raquel chose the color and the setup for the room. Marivi helped by giving inputs and critiques which he very much welcomed. He accompanied Raquel to doctor’s appoinments. Held her hands throughout the journey. He cooked her meals and satisfied her cravings. He served her like she’s a queen because she is his queen. He held lessons for Paula on proper way to hold babies, how to fix bottles, change diapers. He attended classes for fathers-to-be so he can be an efficient father.

Raquel knows Sergio must be exhausted. When she was advised by the doctor to take more rest to avoid complications, he has been doing all the work in the house even the laundry. He is spoiling her too much, Paula and Marivi too.

“What if it’s a boy?” she asked him one night they’re lying on the bed.

“Hmm…should we stick to cities?” he asked her back while playing with her hair.

“Oh, I don’t know. It’s you started with the whole city thing”, she answered.

Sergio sighed. There are millions things coming to his mind but it’s all planned. He wanted to change that.

“Surprise me”, he said.

Raquel frowned.

“What? You want me to just surprise you with the name of our child?” she asked.

“Yes. Thinking about the name before the baby is born is all premeditated. All my life, all I ever did was to plan and plan and plan. Despite all that planning, the unexpected happened. I fell in love with you and it’s the best thing that has happened to me. We didn’t plan for a baby and it happened and I am now beyond excited I couldn’t contain it. Planning is good but I learned that there are things you can’t just plan. You have to let life do the work and trust good things will happen”, he explained.

She gently touched his face. He’s also unplanned in her vocabulary. She never intended to fall in love with a stranger in five days. She never intended to leave her life for a criminal and yet it’s the best decision she ever did in her entire existence.

“Alright, then…just don’t blame me if you don’t like the name I will choose”, she teased.

One morning, Raquel stood by the door to watch Sergio and Paula ran around the shore. He is chasing her with a crab in his hands. She can hear her daughter’s laughter from a far. Sergio is smiling from ear to ear. Her mother is watching them from the bench laughing along with them. She sighed unconsciously. If heaven is real, she’s already looking at it. It’s everything she ever wanted. How can anyone be so content? She is beyond content. Her eyes lingered on Sergio’s face as he plays with their daughter and suddenly she realized it’s all gone. The ill feeling she had in result to the events that took place during the last heist, it’s all gone. She looks at him and tries to recall those words that almost cost them their relationship. She can remember the words as clear as day but the pain it brought her is no longer there.

Sergio caught her staring and he smiled at her and showed her the crab he’s holding. She smiled back with nothing holding her back. She felt ten times lighter. Suddenly, she heard a splash. Her heart pounded a little as she gazed down her legs. Her water just broke.

“Shit”, she muttered.

She searched for Sergio’s eyes and it didn’t take long before she found them. He’s still smiling but it quickly disappeared when he saw the look on her face. He ran to her as fast as he can.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” he asked in fear.

He’s been so paranoid about losing the baby or Raquel developing complications from the pregnancy. She’s not that young and the doctor warned them about that possibility. Raquel simply shook her head.

“Sergio, my water just broke. It’s coming. The baby is coming”, she answered while panting.

Just like that, he literally sweeps her off her feet. He yelled to Paula and Marivi that he’s taking her to the hospital before rushing her to the car and drove away like a maniac.

“Just breathe, okay? It will be alright”, he keep saying to her.

As amusing as that is, she is in pain to banter with him and the repetition is irritating her a bit when she’s trying to focus.

“Babe, you already told me that 27 times now. This is not my first time, remember? I got this”, she snapped before realizing it’s been a bit harsh. “Sorry”, she apologized quickly.

“It’s okay. It’s okay”, he replied.

They reached the hospital on time and the doctors took Raquel. Sergio suited up before entering the delivery room to support her. He is so anxious and incredibly nervous. His brain is computing statistics of things that can go wrong but she squeezed her hand snapping him out of his thoughts. She knows. She can sense his distress.

“I love you”, he said to her.

Raquel smiled despite being in pain.

“I love you too”, she replied.

The process began. Raquel pushed as hard as she can nearly breaking Sergio hand but he doesn’t mind. He will gladly let her if it helps her. Soon enough they heard the sound they’ve been longing to hear since she told him she’s pregnant.

“Congratulations, it’s a boy”, the doctor said in his best English.

Sergio gasped in delight. They all turned to Raquel waiting for her to say the name.

“Milan…Milan Antoni Murillo Marquina”, she said.


	15. Milan

Paula couldn’t take her eyes off Milan when they brought him home. The delivery has been successful and Raquel didn’t develop any complication so they were discharged early. Marivi insisted on reading stories to Milan every afternoon just like what she used to do with Raquel when she was a baby. Raquel let her mother as she finds it very touching to see them together. She knows it won’t be long until her mother slipped away completely and she wants her to experience being a grandmother as long as she can.

“I never asked this before but why Milan Antoni?” Sergio asked one night once they put the baby to sleep.

“Well, you have a thing with city names, right? I wouldn’t name our son Berlin since that city was already taken and I don’t think your brother will like me stealing his glory so I named him Milan. Andres was a fan of art and Italy was his favorite country, right? So I chose Milan in honor of him”, Raquel answered.

“…and Antoni?” Sergio followed up.

“Nairobi wanted to name her baby Ibiza. I thought of that if we had a girl. Ibiza wouldn’t suit a boy so I picked a name closed to it. Sant Antoni de Portmany is a popular town in Ibiza so I chose Antoni in honor of Nairobi. Milan Antoni, that way we can honor both Andres and Nairobi. Do you like it?” she explained then asked him back.  
He wasn’t able to stop his tears from falling. Raquel and Andres never got to truly meet each other and their brief encounter inside the Royal Mint was rather unpleasant but she set that aside for him and decided to name their son in his brother’s honor. She was upset when she found out about Nairobi’s request to have a child with his help but still decided to honor her by giving their son his second name after her desired baby name. If only there is an election for saints, he will nominate Raquel for it and pay everyone millions to vote for her. 

“I love it, Raquel”, he answered.

Raquel wiped his tears away and replaced them with kisses. She did consider naming their son in honor of her parents but Paula was already named after them. Mari Paula, Mari after her mother Marivi and Paula after her father Paulo. Alberto didn’t care about the origin of their daughter’s name. He didn’t even bother asking her why she named her that. All he cared about was affixing his last name to their child like some sort of stamped on a property. She was glad she chose to name her after her parents and not honoring Alberto because he doesn’t deserve any at all.

“We need to prepare for Milan’s christening”, she said.

“Yes. I was just thinking of that this morning. Do you want a simple celebration or a big one?” he asked.

“A simple one but I want our family to be there”, she answered.

Sergio smiled.

“Raquel, we are all here so that won’t be a problem”, he said.

She shook her head.

“No, my love. Our ‘entire’ family, the gang. I want them to be here to welcome the newest member of our family”, she clarified.

He looked at her in awe. She just adopted his extended family. How big is this woman’s heart, he has no clue. 

“I think I can make arrangements for that”, he agreed.

She smiled and snuggled up with him.

“Good. Now, let’s go to sleep before Milan wakes up again. We need the energy”, she muttered and then yawned.

Sergio laughed at her cuteness and wrapped his arms around her to make her more comfortable.

“Goodnight, my love”, he whispered and they both went to sleep.

It took Sergio only three days to track everyone. The transporters he hired informed all of them about the christening and they all RSVP’d. Raquel was very happy to know that they are all coming. It is a risk, of course. They will be leaving their homes to attend her son’s christening. It can be a little selfish but it’s not just for her. It’s for Sergio as well. She knows how important they are for him and she wants them to meet his son. It is not too much to ask, she feels. After all, Sergio is always there for them.

“Tomorrow morning, everyone will be here”, Sergio informed her while she’s putting Milan to sleep.

She gave him a tired smile and continued rocking the little man. She hummed a lullaby that is not only putting Milan to sleep but making Sergio melt. Raquel with a baby is a sight he will never trade for anything in the world. He will gladly give up his wealth for this moment. He never thought it’s possible to love someone that much that he’s willing to die for them. He’s willing to kill for them. He will go anything for them. It’s what Andres had been telling him all his life. His big brother always believed in romance, in love, in building a family. He was so focused on perfecting the plan for the heist that he used to dismiss Andres’ advice. It turns out he was right all along. Andres was right. It is the best thing in the world. No amount of money or gold will compare to what he feels for Raquel, Milan, Paula, and Marivi. They are his treasures.

“My love, you’re staring”, she said snapping him out of his thoughts.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that I can never get used to this. I don’t want it to end to be honest”, he said.

“…even the lack of sleep, changing of diapers? You don’t want that to end?” she asked teasingly.

“Even that…I will not exchange this for the world”, he answered.

Raquel put down Milan on his crib once he fell asleep. Sergio put his hands on her shoulders and started massaging her since her muscles are sore from carrying him around.

“Oh, that feels good”, she muttered.

“You know I’ve been watching videos of massage tutorials. Do you want to know what I’ve learned?” he asked with a smirk.

Raquel slowly turned to him and smiled.

“Well Professor, I will be honored”, she answered.


	16. Arrival

Boats arrived the next morning carrying the gang. Monica and Denver let Cincinnati ran around the beach since there’s not much of it back home. Tokyo and Rio briefly nodded at each other after being separated for some time. Palermo and Helsinki went to greet and give Bogota and Marseille a hug. Manila was the last one to arrive and she brought gifts for everyone.

Once they saw Milan, they couldn’t get enough of them. Raquel let them spend time with her son while she prepares the meal for lunch. Marivi is having a bad day so she took over the cooking. Sergio is busy checking the details for tomorrow’s christening. He wants everything to run smoothly. Paula and Cincinnati clicked instantly and played by the beach.

“He’s so cute. I want to squeeze him”, Denver expressed.

“He got the Professor’s eyes and Lisbon’s cheeks”, Monica noticed.

Tokyo let Milan hold her finger. She couldn’t help but think that because of her, she almost cost the Professor and Lisbon the little angel in front of them. When Lisbon was captured, they had no idea she’s pregnant. It sure made an impact when they thought she was killed but Tokyo wasn’t affected in a major degree. Perhaps, it’s because she never fully trusted the woman before. To her, she was a cop. Now, she cannot imagine what the Professor must’ve felt when he thought the love of her life was killed. She’s carrying their child. That doubles the grief, the anger. It’s why he didn’t hold back when he ordered them to torch the armored truck. The idealist and pacifist in him left his body and he was consumed with revenge. If Lisbon and Milan were killed, it would’ve been her fault. 

Being away gave her time to realize how wrong she was about Lisbon. She has proven her loyalty to the Professor despite everything that has happened. Tokyo learned about the disagreement they had in the ambulance because of her and Rio. Lisbon argued with the Professor for the sake of Rio. She was concerned of his state of mind. She didn’t have to since she barely knows any of them but she cares nonetheless.

“I will do anything for this child”, she said out loud and everyone turned to her. “We almost lost him back then but I won’t let that happen again. I will do everything I can to protect him”, she added.

They all understood what she was saying. They already lost lives in the past and they cannot imagine if they lost an innocent life too. Milan is part of the family. He is their prince. He is the Professor and Lisbon’s prince.

“No one with bad intention will come near this kid. I will shoot them first”, Marseille said.

Tokyo smiled at him.

“Count me in”, Denver said along with Monica.

“Me too”, Rio followed.

“No need to ask us. Of course, we’re in”, Helsinki said for his behalf and Palermo’s.

“I have soft spot for kids so yeah”, Bogota added.

They all looked at Manila.

“Seriously? I’m a first time godmother. Asking me that is actually kind of offensive”, she said and everyone laughed.

It is already agreed. They will protect the little prince. They will make sure that he will live in peace and full of love and happiness. It is not just their job. It is their duty.

During lunch, the gang caught up with one another. Each one shared how they spent the last few months. They had been banters and teasing until it reached some serious topics about the government. When Denver was able to turn the conversation around, everyone started laughing again.

“So Professor, are you going to tell us why you named your son Milan Antoni?” Monica asked.

Everyone added ‘yeah’ after the question. They are curious. Sure it follows the trend of city names but knowing the Professor, there must have been some philosophical reason behind it.

“Actually, it wasn’t me who chose the name. It was Raquel”, Sergio said as he adjusted his glasses.

His use of her name slipped past them. They’re just shocked that he let the decision be solely upon Raquel.

“Well?” Marseille urges Raquel to explain.

“Milan is in honor of Andres. He was fond of Italy and its arts and its culture so I chose that city in honor of his memory. I owed him a lot because if it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t have met the Professor”, Raquel started and looked at Palermo and for a brief moment, they had an understanding. 

He knows what she’s talking about. It was the time Sergio’s father died. Andres took the responsibility of supporting his brother’s medication and practically raising him.

“Antoni is for Nairobi”, Raquel then said which caught the attention of Bogota. “She wanted to name her baby Ibiza but that won’t suit a boy so I picked Antoni after Sant Antoni de Portmany. It’s in Ibiza so that way I can still honor her”, she added.

They all looked at her in awe. Milan Antoni was named to honor Berlin and Nairobi, two people who were either not close to Raquel at all or went behind her back to ask the Professor for his sperm. Tokyo couldn’t help but notice something different from the time they all parted ways. Raquel looks more at peace, lighter, calmer. Her hand intertwined with the Professor’s above the table. She figured out that they already worked out what happened before. They’re okay. She has forgiven him.

“…to Milan Antoni Murillo Marquina!” Palermo proposed a toast raising his glass of red wine.

The others followed and raised their glasses as well. “…to Milan Antoni Murillo Marquina!” they seconded and toasted.

Sergio looked around the table and he couldn’t be happier. Everyone is present. He also knows that Andres, Nairobi, Moscow, and Oslo are also watching over them from above. Raquel was right. This is their entire family all present under one roof to celebrate his son.


	17. The Future

The christening is held by the beach. It is a simple and beautiful ceremony. Raquel and Sergio couldn’t contain their happiness. They’re both smiling from ear to ear. Marivi is having a very good day which is a plus. Paula and Cincinnati are now inseparable. Everyone is having a good time.

Tokyo watched from the background and observed everyone interact with one another. She saw Lisbon sat by the bench and Paula and Cincinnati sat with her to play with Milan on her lap. She suddenly remembered the time she met the former inspector. It was in the tent outside the Royal Mint when Berlin kicked her out of the building. The police made her stripped and didn’t give back her clothes. When Lisbon came in the tent and saw in her underwear, she asked everyone to explain why she’s half naked and provided her with something to cover her up.

It wasn’t a pleasant meeting at all since they were on the opposite sides at that time. In her mind, Lisbon was the enemy though she didn’t treat her bad during her brief stay at the tent. She was professional and by the book. The first time she saw her in person was when she came inside the Royal Mint for the proof of life. It was a delaying tactic by the Professor, of course. Lisbon sat next to Berlin who did his best annoying her and intimidating her but the former inspector didn’t even flinch. In fact, she managed to make Berlin uneasy when she revealed to them about his illness. That made her somewhat a formidable foe in Tokyo’s eyes. Lisbon is not the person she can easily intimidate and that’s a big threat for her back in the day.

Right now, she sees the former inspector surrounded by children with a big smile on her face. She looks so different from those two times that they met. She looks freer.   
Her eyes found the Professor who is sitting with Palermo, Helsinki, Marseille, and Bogota. They were all talking to one another but his eyes are fixed on Lisbon. Tokyo doubt that the topic of their conversation is funny but the Professor couldn’t help but smile whenever he looks at Lisbon. She saw her caught him staring and she made a face which made the Professor chuckled. It is a rare occasion to see the Professor, her guardian angel, looks like a teenager in love. Happiness looks good on him. There is a pang of jealousy in Tokyo’s heart but not because of Lisbon. She felt envious because she wanted to feel the same way they do. She wants to feel that happiness, that same intensity of love. She thought she felt that before but it’s not the same level as the Professor and Lisbon’s love for one another.

“You will found that someday. Don’t worry”, Marivi suddenly said next to her.

“I’m sorry?” Tokyo asked.

“I may be old but I can read people crystal clear. You’re young, dear. You will find someone who will love you and you will love as strong as they love each other”, she answered.  
Tokyo wondered if Lisbon got her instincts from her mother.

“What if I don’t find it?” she asked.

“My daughter failed quite a lot before she met Sergio. She had been miserable and after her divorce, she swore she would not love another man. She focused on work and on Paula and me. She wasn’t happy at all and then she met Sergio. I instantly saw the change. Raquel tried to ignore it, resist what she feels, but I will be a bad mother if I let her punish herself so I encouraged her to make the first move. She asked him on a date and the rest is history”, Marivi said.

“Wow, that is quite a story”, Tokyo muttered.

“What I’m trying to say, dear, is that there is a time for everything. You will know when you find the right man for you even when the world tells you no or you tell yourself no, you cannot stop it because it’s fate. It will happen…just wait”, Marivi said.

Monica took Milan for a moment while Sergio asked Raquel to walk with him along the shore. He misses her and longed to spend a few minutes alone with her.

“Paula was asking if we can adopt Cincinnati so he can live with us forever”, she said.

Sergio raised an eyebrow and tried to think of things he can say to Denver and Monica to persuade them to make that happen. Raquel slapped his shoulder when she realized he’s actually considering it.

“I only want to please our daughter”, he explained.

“Yeah by depriving Monica and Denver of their son…you are unbelievable”, she snapped and they both laughed.

“How did we get here, Raquel?” he suddenly asked when they came to a stop.

She turned to him and saw the look on his face. His mind is probably wandering in the past.

“You offered me your phone at Hanoi”, she answered.

He laughed a little remembering that time he made a bold move approaching her.

“Yes, you’re right. The best pickup line I was able to conjure up at the moment”, he agreed.

“No, the best pickup line you conjured up was ‘when are we going to stop acting so formal?’” she recalled.

He shook his head unable to believe he got the balls at the time to tell that to her when he considers himself as shy.

“I am yet to tell you my best pickup line though, Raquel”, he muttered.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” she asked.

Suddenly, Sergio got down on his knees and took a diamond ring from his pocket. Everyone near the house saw what’s happening and they can all hear the gasps coming from their family and friends.

“I know this is the part where I should make promises about the future but I don’t have plans. I stopped making them and let life run its course. It is something you taught me, to live freely. All I can tell you is that I live to make you happy, to make our children happy. My entire purpose is to love you until my last breath. I cannot imagine a life without you in it and no amount of wealth will ever compare to you, Raquel. Honestly, I still don’t know what you see in me but I am grateful. I am grateful you chose to love an idiot like myself and decided to move your life on the other side of the planet with me. I want to make this last forever. I want everyone to know how much I love you. Let me love you with all of my being, Raquel. Let me spoil you, cherish you, care for you for the rest of our lives. Will you be my wife, Raquel Murillo?” he asked.

Everyone’s eyes are turned to Raquel in an instant. They are all waiting in anticipation of her answer.

Raquel didn’t even bother to look at the ring. Her eyes are fixed on Sergio’s and tears kept falling from hers. His declaration of love pierced right through her heart.

“You were right. You’re an idiot”, she muttered and Sergio almost stopped breathing. “You’re an idiot for even asking me that. Of course, I want to be your wife!” she added.

Sergio jumped up quickly and lifted her from the ground with his arms. Their lips met in a passionate kiss that none of them want to end.

“Wait, your ring”, he whispered when he remembered he’s still holding it.

He put the ring on her finger where it belongs and that’s the only time she actually saw it.

“It’s beautiful, Sergio. I love it”, she said.

They kissed once more and turned to their family who are waiting eagerly for them. They walked hand in hand towards them and then Raquel showed them her left hand with a ring resting nicely on her finger.

“We’re getting married!” she declared and everyone cheered.

Marivi went to her daughter and gave her a hug and kiss.

“I am so happy for you, my dear. I am so happy for the both of you”, she said as she wipes her daughter’s happy tears away.

“Thank you, Mama”, Raquel replied.

Tokyo watched them all and she can finally understand what Marivi just told her. Lisbon waited all her life for the Professor just like he waited for her all his life. They didn’t know that but it’s fate. They were destined to be with each other and despite all the shitty things that happened along the way, they still ended up where they are now, together. Tokyo smiled and suddenly, she feels at ease. If the love that’s meant for her will be just like the one she’s looking at right now, then it’s definitely worth waiting for.

~~Fin~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my little story about Serquel. I appreciate all the comments and kudos. Until the next one!


End file.
